1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a rollover protection (ROP) cab.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large off-road machines are employed for moving large quantities of earth, such as in building highways or dams, and are used in hauling ore as a part of mining operations. These large machines are required to travel at fairly fast speeds for efficiency and economy of operation and normally travel on temporary road surfaces or over terrain on which work is being preformed. For this reason, these large off-road machines are somewhat dangerous to operate since conditions do not permit construction of smooth, level roadbeds in most work situations. With the heavy loads, at fairly fast speeds and uneven terrain, the possibility of rollover of large machines, while relatively infrequent, nevertheless, is a safety concern of manufacturers and users of such machines. For this reason, chassis of these machines include a protective structure for the cab, commonly known as a rollover protection structure (ROPS). This requires extensive additional design and testing of the vehicle chassis.